Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the titular main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic (2011) and won. He later returned in Mario VS Sonic (2018) but this time he lost. Sonic appeared in One Minute Melee Episode 16 where he fought against The Flash and won. He appeared in Goku VS Sonic in a April Fools video and was quickly taken out. He later returned in One Minute Melee Episode 66 where he fought against long time rival Mario and lost. Sonic has appeared in multiple Cartoon Fight Club episodes. Battles Death Battles *Sonic VS Flash One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog is a Freedom Fighter from the planet Mobius fighting against the tyrannical Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, a mad scientist seeking to create a global empire with his robotic soldiers. (Mario VS Sonic (2011)) Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 35 lbs. *Age: 16 *Freedom Fighter *Top Speed: Unknown **Average of 765 mph *Figure 8 Technique Attacks & Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Homing Attack *Light-Speed-Dash *Martial Arts *Can Burrow Underground Fire Shield *Impervious to Fire & Heat *Fiery Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Mid-Air Dash Attack Lightning Shield *Impervious to Electricity *Electric Makeup *Disintegrates in Water *Magnetic Field *Mid-Air Jump Bubble Shield *Can Breathe Underwater *Water and Air Makeup *Bounce Attack *Bouncing Can Increase Jump Height Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Stamina *Invincible *Positive Energy Aura *Duration Based on a Time Limit Death Battle Info (Mario VS Sonic (2018)) Background * Height: 3'3" | 100 cm * Weight: 77 lb | 35 kg * Species: Hedgehog * Age: 15 * Birthplace: Christmas Island * Plays guitar * Likes: Chili dogs, break dancing, McDonald's Happy Meals * Not a skilled swimmer Abilities & Equipment * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Insta-Shield * Light Speed Attack * Burrowing * Self-taught martial arts * Power Sneakers * Light Chip * Ancient Light * Flame Ring * Crystal Ring * Magic Gloves * Golden Gloves * Ring Time * Landmines * Enerbeam Power-Ups * Shields ** Normal, Flame, Aqua, Thunder, Gold, Heat Barrier, Invincibility * Wisps ** White Boost, Cyan Laser, Ivory Lightning, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Red Burst, Violet Void, Yellow Drill, Crimson Eagle, Black Bomb, etc. * Chaos Emeralds ** Used for Chaos Control & super form transformations Super Forms * Super Sonic ** New powers: Nearly invulnerable, nearly light speed flight, improved strength, regeneration, positive aura, Chaos Control, Arrow of Light ** Requires gold rings to maintain * Hyper Sonic ** Has all of Super Sonic's abilities ** Totally invincible ** Faster than light ** Hyper Flash boosting attack Feats * Outran a Cyan Wisp at Mach 209 * Shattered a 46,726,976 ton stalactite * Resisted mental control from the Overmind & Dark Gaia * Survived re-entry & terminal velocity * Teleported the 15 mile wide Ark colony * Outran a black hole for 30 seconds * Defeated Eggman, Shadow, Emerl, Solaris, & Perfect Chaos Battle Info Background *Species: Hedgehog *Height: 3' 3" *Weight: 77 lbs *Age: 15, 16 or 17 (inconsistant) *Fur: Blue *Eyes: Green *Occupation: Freedom Fighter. *Alias: The Blue Blur, The Fastest Thing Alive, Knight of the Wind, King Arthur (yes, really) Speed Multiple Canons *Can create tornadoes and blasts of wind strong enough to destroy robots. http://i1016.photobucket.com/albums/af289/lordlayer/speed%20feat%2011_zpstezlz5ld.jpg https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Wind https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Wave https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Tornado https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Tornado *Can create after-images. https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Boost_Mode *Runs fast enough to cut through steel and concrete. *Dodges laser fire frequently https://youtu.be/Sdn0aZCc6BA https://youtu.be/6n5tkRvwn4Y?t=5s Videogame Canon *Vibrates fast enough to heal himself. https://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Heal *During Sonic Battle, fought Ultimate Emerl for at least ten rounds in under thirty seconds... and won. **Worth noting: Ultimate Emerl had the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds, the combined skill of that games' entire cast (Sonic included), and the leftover energy of a destroyed star. *Caught a Cyan Laser Wisp, considered an actual laser and capable of moving at light speed. *Can run fast enough to send cars flying on impact (without harming Sonic himself). *Can outrun meteors. Archie Canon *Can dodge lightning bolts and run between raindrops. *Can vibrate through objects. *Once went fast enough to ball up water and throw it... all in .00000000001 of a millisecond. *Once went fast enough to tear through dimensional fabric and travel the Cosmic Interstate by himself. **Distances and length in the Cosmic Interstate are measured in light years. As shown above, a mere fraction of the Cosmic Interstate has more than 148,000 light-years of size. Sonic traveled the entire Cosmic Interstate, got lost, and returned all in one day (Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #11) *According to Sally Acorn, can go from 0 to 65 MPH in just .00000000001 seconds. *Can spin fast enough to make himself invisible. *Can dismantle robots and guns faster than the eye can see. *Disarmed Mega Man's Mega Buster faster than he could react. **Mega Man is fast enough to defeat Quick Man: who is described as being 'Faster than Lightning': which is 224,000 mph. *Disarms mines by running over them. *Can create tornadoes by spinning his arms fast enough. *Picked sand off his shoes, threw it, and ran on it before it could fall. (Page 1, Page 2, Page 3.) **He did all of this whilst he was exhausted. *Ran around Mobius in four seconds. *Can turn sand into glass using speed. *Moves fast enough to melt asphalt. Other Canons *Replaced Santa; who would need to move faster than light to deliver all his presents in one night (AoStH canon only). Physicality/General Attributes Strength *His fight with Metal Sonic caused a mountains-sized stalactite to be dislodged from a floating continent. *Traded blows with Knuckles, who can punch hard enough to trigger volcanic eruptions and create explosions large enough to be seen from outer space. *On par with Shadow, who can grapple evenly with one of Final Mova's heads. *Outmuscled a 550-ton giant robot. *Regularly smashes apart robots made of metal. *Can smash through steel and concrete. *Can leap several dozen stories into the air. *Caught a missile with one hand. *Kicked down several trees. *Can send cars flying by ramming into them. *Kicked Metal Sonic so hard into the ground that he created large fissures. Endurance/Durability *Survived atmospheric reentry multiple times. *Tanked hits from the likes of Knuckles: who can create earthquakes, make his punches explode, and can trigger volcanic eruptions. *Survived a psychokinetic attack from Silver. *Survived being beaten to near-death by a skyscraper-sized mech powered by six Chaos Emeralds. *Took a Chaos Spear to the back. *Survived smashing through giant machines on a daily basis. *Survived Metal Robotnik's missile, which is large enough to engulf multiple buildings and severely damaged the mech. (Sonic OVA) https://youtu.be/mEmKqwGF7Hg?t=221 Miscellaneous *Double Jump *Can dig through the ground (y'know... hedgehog). *Martial Artist. **Primary style is a combination of breakdancing and capoeira. **Has shown skill in boxing and judo. **Defeated Ultimate Emerl, who had the skill of Sonic Battle's entire cast. **Fought and defeated Segata Sanshiro. *Excels in swordsmanship. **Defeated Knights of the Round Table Lancelot, Gawain and Percival in single combat. **Skilled fencer. **Prefers not to use weapons. **Defeated a dragon while in-training. *Can alter the hardness and softness of his quills. **In Sonic Heroes, he could cut through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. *Quills can apparently sense danger (mentioned in Secret Rings). *Skilled Extreme Gear rider. *Can transfer speed into objects. **Can make a coal-carrying platform go faster just by standing on it. *Can use his speed to phase through objects, meaning intangibility. *Pseudo healing factor. **Vibrating his molecules fast enough will slowly heal him. **Healing ability increases when he collects more power rings. **Power rings as a whole restore some health. *Has a device that allows him to understand all languages, including those of alien origin. *Can walk on clouds. *Can breathe in space. *A damn good guitarist. Techniques *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Super Peel-Out *Strike Dash *Figure Eight *Sonic Boost *Ground Pound *Homing Attack *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Foot Sweep **Can generate small tornados *Sonic Wind **Creates a cyclone *Blue Tornado *Time Stop **Allow Sonic to stop time **Stronger variation named Time Break *Sonic Drive *Sonic Wave **Charges like a Spin Dash **Shoots a blast of concentrated energy *Speed Break **Engulfs Sonic in flames *Stomp *Kick *Soul Surge **Briefly pushes Sonic's speed and power beyond their limit *Insta-Shield *Somersault Kick **Launches a wave of energy **Makes enemies dizzy Equipment *Landmines **Sonic Crackers **S. Air Crackers **Flash blue **Explode if stepped on or if another is deployed *Hammer *Shahra's Ring **Allows for magic **Can grant wishes *Swords **Clarent **Caliburn ***Sacred ***Exaclibur is a more powerful variation *Magic Gloves **Allows him to to perform Magic Hands, where he traps enemies in orbs and throws thim away. Vehicles *Cyclone *Speed Star **Can morph into plane and boat variants *Extreme Gear *All three vehicles allow for the usage of various weapons and items Color Powers *Black Bomb: Allows Sonic to freely maniuplate explosions *Blue Cube: Allows Sonic to create shockwaves *Crimson Eagle: Allows for true flight *Cyan Laser: Allows Sonic to become a laser and blast off *Green Hover: Allows for levitation *Gray Quake: Using this form, Sonic can go up walls and create shockwaves *Indigo Asteroid: Allows Sonic to levitate and maniplate gravitational fields around himself *Ivory Lightning: Allows for electrokinesis *Magenta Rythm: Allows Sonic to bounce on air *Orange Rocket: Allows Sonic to launch himself as a rocket *Pink Spikes: Allows Sonic to stick onto walls. Also grows deadly spikes. *Purple Frenzy: Turns Sonic into a chomper with suction breath and increasing mass *Red Burst: Allows for pyrokinesis and explosion manipulation *Violet Void: Turns Sonic into a literal black hole (although violet instead of black) *Yellow Drill: Turns Sonic into a drill, or, when in water, in a living torpedo *Final Color Blaster: Greatly enchances Sonic's attacks and/or shoots him forward into a rainbow beam Shields *Shield allows for protection **Additional gray variation *Thunder Shield **Attracts rings **Provides total immunity for electric attacks **Allows for a double jump *Flame Shield **Engulfs Sonic in flames **Provides total immunity for fire attacks **Allows Sonic to stand in lava **Allows Sonic to shoot forwards in a burst *Aqua Shield **Allows Sonic to breathe underwater indefinitely **Allows him to bounce *Gold Shield **Allows Sonic to perform the Blast Attack, where he bursts forwards at high speeds Chaos Powers *Chaos Control **Teleportation **Time Freezing Transformations *Super Sonic **Nearly as fast as lightspeed (according to Smash Bros U) **Flight **Indestructible **Can purify negative energy **Arrow of Light **Bolt of Lightning **Requires 50 rings. Will expire if Sonic runs out of rings; but can be extended if Sonic collects more rings. *Hyper Sonic **Almost invincible **Special move named Hyper Flash, that shoots out a blast of light that annihilates everything in the area *Excalibur Sonic **Golden armor **Can extend swords **Expert swordfighter **True flight *Darkspine Sonic **Pyrokinesis **Soul manipulation and generation **Reality warping **Levitation **Flight *Werehog Sonic **Superhuman strength **Double jump **Can extend and stretch his limps **Shield generation *Fleetway Super Sonic **Near Invulnerability **Laser Beams from his eyes **Insanity **Faster and stronger than regular Super Sonic Feats *A leader of The Freedom Fighters and Team Sonic; arguably the best fighter of these factions. **Has continuously defeated Doctor Eggman and his robot army. ***Defeated hundreds of mechs and giant machines of various sizes. **Defeated several demons that threatened to destroy the planet including; Perfect Chaos, Final Hazard, Metal Overlord, Dark Gaia and Time Eater. **Defeated Shadow, his physical equal at the time. **Defeated Metal Sonic, who is technically superior to Sonic in every way. **Survived a bout with Super Scourge, proceeding the beat him by exploiting his weakness. *Escaped Prison Island; one of the largest GUN barracks and naval bases in the world. *Was able to use Chaos Control; despite having no prior experience with the technique and using a counterfeit Chaos Emerald. *Conquered the lands of the Arabian Knights and King Arthur's Camelot. * Briefly outran and survived a black hole *Fought Mega Man, stomping him in the first round (though with a home field advantage), and fought evenly with him in the second. **Note that Mega Man healed himself and had help from his animal friends in the second round. *Defeated Segata Sanshiro. *Survived multiple blows from a giant mech. https://youtu.be/6_YfgHboZlc?t=5m7s *Deals with Amy Rose on a regular basis. *Officially participated in the 2008, 2010, 2012, 2014 and 2016 Olympics. *Can easily fight while wing-walking. *AoStH Sonic shook off getting his foot crushed by a sledgehammer https://youtu.be/EiMTsgdvhsk *AoStH Sonic can legpress 100 tons and a metal safe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5nLhQRqv-fU&feature=youtu.be&t=10m24s Weaknesses and Faults *His iconic speed has limitations. **Some characters (like E-99 https://youtu.be/6_YfgHboZlc?t=5m7s, Infinite, and arguably Metal Sonic and Shadow) are faster than Sonic. **Can be slowed down by various means including; glue, ice, being underwater, conveyor belts, severe gales or artificial wind (including fans), and heavy shoes (Sonic Labyrinth). ***Can't swim. ****Still has nightmares of Labyrinth Zone https://youtu.be/xfe3np3SWtM?t=17s **Can still tire out if he runs too fast or for too long. https://youtu.be/-bIawOdFNu4?t=16m4s https://youtu.be/fJf3TYtTTzs?t=7m28s *Super Sonic can lose 10 of his rings if hit by a powerful attack. Even when this isn't the case; Super Sonic can still flinch and experience knockback, which wastes what little time he has in this transformation. *Since he's primarily a close-ranged combatant; he struggles against enemies who can protect themselves with spikes, electricity, or fire shields. *Some metals are too hard for Sonic to cut or break through. https://youtu.be/ABIDs6qBtcY?t=5m50s https://youtu.be/mEmKqwGF7Hg?t=44s *Most transformations have a time limit. *Cocky and impatient. *SO MANY BAD FANFICS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXsSgzKJ0fY **Sonic was once kidnapped by one of these fanboys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gA6Mdk26wQ Losses *Got killed by Mephiles. (Was revived by Princess Elise's kiss; which is probably worse than dying. This event was erased from history either way.) *Has been trapped by Eggman multiple times (Sonic the OVA movie, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Unleashed). *Has been defeated by Shadow, Silver and Metal Sonic the Hedgehogs. *Got arrested by GUN twice; for being mistaken for Shadow (despite the obvious color difference) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Negation Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Death Battle Winners Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:One Minute Melee Losers